In order to become a competitive water skier, many hours of practice is required on an official slalom course. A slalom course requires a significant area of a body of water and much time is needed to install and remove (if necessary) the course. Most avid water skiers at some point in their life want to try their skill on an official slalom course. However, very few bodies of water have slalom courses available for public use. A private slalom course needs to be installed and removed after each use (22 plastic buoys anchored to the bottom). This requires the expense of the course, the area of a body of water and the time to install and remove the course. The course is 850 feet (259 m) long, plus a minimum of 600 feet (180 m) of approach space on either end: at the very least, 2,000 feet (600 m) in length. Also, a regulation course is about 75 feet (23 m) wide, but additional space, perhaps 100 feet (30 m) more to either side, will be needed for safety, for a total minimum width of about 275 feet (85 m). Most skiers do not have these resources available and may never get the chance to try maneuvering through a slalom course. Or if the rare opportunity arises to experience a slalom course, the inexperienced water skier would not have the skills or the timing mastered to successfully transverse the course.